You're still the one
by sapphire4black
Summary: This is my first one shot for Shiznat pairing.Just a random fic based on the song You're still the one by Shania Twain.


**AN : Well, hello all! The idea of this one shot just pop out of my head when I was listening to You're still the one by Shania Twain. I haven't finish writing my other fic coz my mind is blocking me from writing it so please wait for it. This is just a random fic from me so please pardon me for any grammar mistake. So, please enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Mai Hime or any song by Shania Twain. Nope, no I don't. **

YOU'RE STILL THE ONE

NATSUKI'S POV

It's been a while since we got together, well 7 years 11 months 3 weeks and 6 days to be exact. After we graduate from high school, we went our separate way but no matter how busy we were, we would still find the time to see each other. It was tough when the both of us were so far apart. I mean I was still here all along while Shizuru was on the other side of the world. Can you imagine how many times we could meet in a year for 3 years? Yeah, you can even count it with your finger!

It was tough but we managed to endure it together. At first, we kept our relationship a secret (well, not including our friends of course!) but for some unknown reason, our relationship are exposed (but her parents were still unaware of it). You know, Shizuru being Shizuru, of course she was popular back then! Oohh, not just that popular, it's beyond your imagination! Okay..maybe not but still like when we were in high school, the fangirls, fanboys, fanclub..blah..blah..blah… So yeah, those assholes were giving Shizuru a hard time with their _" Someone like that doesn't deserve Shizuru-sama"_ or _" Shizuru-sama is too pure for that bitch"_ like I care what they think! Oh how I wish I was there to beat up those fucking bastards! Well anyway, I know Shizuru had her own way on dealing with them but I also know that at the same time she was feeling sad and stress out of it but of course she would never show it to anyone but somehow I could sense it. Man, you've got no idea how much I wanted to go there to take her away from her sadness and anger and her stress…you know, I just wanted to be there for her.. 'Sigh' man, I'm such an idiot back then, unable to do anything when my most important person needed me. I can't even be with her for god sake! We only got to see each other through a screen, a flat damn screen damn it! But even though with that damn thing connecting us, I could still see sadness in her eyes although she always wore that damn mask of hers! And what could I do? Nothing! Not able to touch her, to soothe her and to comfort her the way she want...it really pissed me off! I wish I could just punch that computer's screen and called Duran right that instant and fly to her and now that I've mentioned it, I really miss Duran a lot. But anyhow, everything was alright after Mai knocked some sense into me, I have to thanks Mai for that, she really did me a huge favor.

When Shizuru had finished her study, she decided to come back, we had planned so many things together and you can't imagine how happy she was back then. So we decided to moved in together, yeah..it was a very wise decision we make, I got to see her everyday and we also can save cost a lot, thinking of my situation at that time. What do I do at that time? Well…being a poor student without a support from parents, I did a lot of random part time job to support myself. Of course there's someone who step up to offer their help financially but I didn't want to trouble them. I like to live my life my way and independently but it sure was tough when you had 3 part time jobs at the same time and thanks to Shizuru and our friends, I managed to have a very comfortable life now.

Well, enough of me alright, after everything got settle down our life went just as smoothly, until her parents found out about our relationship. God, I swear they were so going to kill me when we first met, especially her father! Once again, we got separate when her parents took her away to their hometown at Kyoto. I knew I must do something or I'm going to regret it later so I took my bike and rushed to Kyoto to take Shizuru back. Trying to convince Shizuru's mother was not so hard since her mother's nature and Shizuru's were exactly the same with the damn teasing and all but her father's stubbornness really worn me out. Luckily I've prepared physically and mentally before I faced them or I'll end up on hospital's bed. I knew they did that because they love Shizuru, Shizuru have such a great parents…man, and now I'm jealous of her for having them as parents. Okay, so after this and that, we got blessed by her parents and Shizuru went back with me to our home again and what's more, she got assigned to take over her family's business in here. Isn't that awesome?

That was years ago and she's still managing it and I also have a job that I'm very comfortable and proud of. But that's not a main problem here, well..you see for the past few weeks, we were so busy with our work that we barely had a time to spent with each other anymore. And to make it worst, tomorrow is our anniversary but earlier in the morning we got into a big fight because of my fucking stupidness and the damn temper. 'Sigh'..and now look at me, flipping through our picture album and reminiscing the good old days. What am I gonna do tomorrow?

NORMAL POV

Natsuki sighed for the ninth time and closed the album on her lap and put it on the table in front of her. Then she stood up and went to their bedroom and upon opening the door, her eyes fell upon a sleeping figure on their bed. She walked silently to the bed and slid herself under the blanket and faced the sleeping girl. She eyed the girl in front of her, admiring her peaceful sleeping face. Her hand reached the girl's cheek and caresses it lovingly and soon she leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry Shizuru for earlier, I love you!" she mumbled into the girl's ear, earning a soft hum from the sleeping girl before she snuggled closer to Natsuki. Embracing her lover comfortably, Natsuki breathe in the sweet scent from the only girl she grew to love all this time and she slowly closed her eyes to let the sleep take over her.

THE NEXT DAY.

Shizuru woke up early in the morning and found out that she was alone on the bed.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called out, wondering where might the blunette had gone to. After she caught no sight of the girl in the bedroom, she went out to the living room and she noticed there's a paper and photo album on the table. She reached out her hand to pick the paper and read it.

_Shizuru,_

_I know today is our anniversary but something urgent came up and I need to solve it fast. I've reserved a table at our favorite place and I hope that you'll be there around 7 pm. So, I guess I'll see tonight then!_

_PS : I'm sorry about yesterday!_

_Love,_

_Natsuki_

"Ara, is Natsuki preparing a surprise dinner for me? What should I wear tonight?" Shizuru smiled before she left the note on its previous place and went to prepare her breakfast.

7 PM.

Shizuru parked her Mercedes Benz SL Night Edition in front of a nice and elegant looking restaurant owned by their friend, Mai Tokiha. She stepped into the restaurant to be greeted by the owner herself.

"Hello Shizuru, welcome!" Mai greeted cheerfully.

"Ara, hello to you too Mai. Has Natsuki arrived yet?" Shizuru smiled to the red head.

"No, she's not here yet but she asked me earlier to be your special server today so may I take you to your table?" Mai laughed and they went to the reserved table that a little distant from the other table but it had a perfect view to a stage that located at the corner of the restaurant.

"So what would you like to have today, Shizuru?" Mai handed Shizuru the menu.

"Ara, I think I'll leave that for Mai to decide. After all, Mai knows what the best is and she is my special server for today" Shizuru smiled and she gave the menu back to Mai.

"Is that so? Well, I'm very honored and I'll make sure that you guys will love it! So, if you would excuse me, I'd like to retreat back to the kitchen" as Mai said that, she took her leave and went to kitchen. As Shizuru was waiting, she took her time to listen to a band playing on the stage. It was nice to listen to a soothing sound coming from them in a very comfortable air around the restaurant and Shizuru couldn't help herself from closing her eyes and hum along with the sound. After the play has ended, Shizuru opened her eyes and waited for the next song to be played.

"Thank you all for listening and today we're very honored because tonight we have a very special performer to perform at our very own stage. This person is a famous musician back in our old days and we could say that this person is our idol. So, we would like to present to you…Natsuki Kuga!" Natsuki came up to the stage and looked at a very shock Shizuru.

"Hello guys..well, I haven't perform for a long time so I'm not as good as I used to be. I want to dedicate this performance to someone important for me, today is our anniversary and I want to say I love you!" Natsuki blushed a bit at the last sentence and she got an 'aww' from the audience meanwhile Shizuru was speechless and she couldn't took her eyes away from the girl on stage. Natsuki was sitting on an empty seat on the center of the stage and she had an acoustic guitar with her and she adjusted it until she felt comfortable to perform.

"Now..here we go..hope you guys will enjoy it…" Natsuki began to strum the guitar.

_When I first saw you, I saw love_

_And the first time you touched me, I felt love_

_And after all this time, you're still the one that I love…_

Natsuki held her gaze at Shizuru for a while then turned to look at the crowd.

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong_

Natsuki turned to Shizuru again and Natsuki could see that Shizuru had a little blush on her face.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're the one that I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

Natsuki got up from her seat, still playing the guitar.

_Ain't nothing better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missing_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong_

Natsuki stopped playing her guitar and she put it at the side. She took the mic and slowly went to Shizuru's table.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're the one that I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

Natsuki now stood in front of a very amazed looking Shizuru while the other occupants admired at the sight of the couple in spotlight.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're the one that I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

Natsuki then kneeled down on her one knee and she took Shizuru's hand into her free hand, caressing it lightly.

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby…_

Before the crowd could give a round of applause for the great performance, Natsuki gave them a signal to stop and then she turned to face Shizuru again.

"Shizuru, happy anniversary! Do you like my present?" Natsuki grinned shyly at Shizuru and Shizuru just chuckled at her and nodded.

"Ara, I didn't know that Natsuki was a famous performer" Shizuru amused.

"Yeah..that was a long time ago when I was in college. It's one of my part time job at that time" Natsuki explained plainly and then she looked at Shizuru with serious eyes.

"Shizuru, the truth is I'm an idiot for snapping at you yesterday, I'm an idiot that always make you worry, I'm an idiot coz I'm very dense about my surrounding and your feeling and I'm the biggest idiot for not saying this earlier..Shizuru Fujino..I love you, would you marry this idiot?" Natsuki's hand sneaked into her pocket and produced a ring. The crowd let out a gasp and they turned to look at Shizuru and waited for the brunette's reaction.

"Yes Natsuki, I will marry you!" Shizuru had tears trailed down on her face as she charge forward to hug the girl in front of her and the room instantly filled with clapping and cheering for them.

"I love you, my Shizuru!" Natsuki kissed Shizuru.

"I love you too, my idiot Natsuki!" Shizuru returned the kiss.

THE END…

**Well, what do you guys think? Like it or not like it? Please give me your opinion and I'll accept it gladly.**


End file.
